Spider-Man's Marvel Romances
by cornholio4
Summary: New home for my drabbles and oneshots pairing Spider-Man with the various females of the Marvel Universe.
1. She-Hulk

**Spider-Man's Marvel Romances**

 **Since I have one for the DC Universe, I thought do it for the Marvel especially since later in this week I will be able to see Spidey's triumphant MCU debut in Captain America: Civil War (lucky us in the UK gets it early). Yeah I have got Worldwide the first paperback of the newest Amazing Spider-Man series and I liked it giving me inspiration for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: She-Hulk**

Jennifer Walters better known as the She Hulk; lawyer, member of the Avengers and cousin of Bruce Banner the Incredible Hulk and the best Hulk of all in her mind (especially better than the latest one Amadeus Cho). Right now she was in a business suit walking through the offices of the Parker Industries building. Her boyfriend Peter Parker (whose secret identity was her fellow Avenger Spider-Man who was also officially to the public Peter's 'bodyguard') had hired her to be the head of the company's legal team. Yes Peter Parker had made it big as a head of his own company managing to turn his life around from the poor freelance photographer he was when he first became Spider-Man. Of course he would not have the company if it was not for the mistakes of his life Doctor Octopus had made when he was the Superior Spider-Man but still he took what he was given (after getting his body back) and turned it into something good.

People did their best to ignore the green skinned tall woman with the physique of a bodybuilder. Right now she entered her office in the building and sat down sorting out the papers she had brought with her. A few minutes later she smiled as she saw her smartly dressed boyfriend and employer Peter walk into the room and asked "So how is my favourite gorgeous super strong lawyer doing?" Jennifer smiled as she got up from her desk and then put Peter into her strong grip and kissed him. "Hope this is not just you trying to get a raise." Peter told him with a smirk as she let go and she patted him lightly on his shoulder with her finger which still stung a little to Peter.

"Everything is just fine Mr Parker sir." Jennifer told him with a smirk to herself. "I have been finalising everything of the deal between Parker Industries and Alchemax, Harry called from the Baxter Building of the arrangement to get the walls fixed and everything else is alright." Jennifer told him and Peter smiled of his best friend Harry Lyman (previously known as Harry Osborn before he had his name legally changed to disassociate himself from his infamously insane criminal father Norman Osborn.) who he had put in charge of the Baxter Building after Parker Industries had acquired it. Jennifer herself was proud of Peter for taking care of the building as she has been an auxiliary member of the Fantastic Four herself, Peter also was one having taking over when Johnny Storm the Human Torch had died for a time and the group became what was known as the Future Foundation.

"Well I have been busy meeting with SHIELD, showing Miles how to get the hang of being New York's Spider-Man and dealing with Zodiac but everything is just fine as well." Peter told her taking her hands into this, "Do you want to get together after working hours, go the gym or something?" Peter asked and Jennifer laughed at his statement.

"It's getting hard to find a gym that has not banned me after accidentally breaking their equipment too many times." Jennifer told him and Peter laughed wondering what he had done to deserve a girlfriend like Jennifer who was beautiful, extremely strong, smart and had a wit that he could appreciate. He then asked her to come to his office so they could continue this elsewhere.

She then winked at this and walked to with him to his office, after locking the door Peter's answering machine clicked saying he had several messages and Peter groaned deciding to answer them. There was a message from Deadpool asking about getting him to co-star in a future movie with him (who knows what he was talking about); one of J. Jonah Jameson asking for an exclusive interview, Tony Stark who was asking him to have a talk about them now being superhero heads of major companies, Aunt May who was wondering about having a family picnic together, one of the executives he put in charge of the Uncle Ben Foundation saying they needed his signature on a certain piece of paperwork and one from Nick Fury Jr of SHIELD saying that wanted him to contact them as soon as possible.

Peter sighed as he told Jennifer he would need to take care of this and she nodded in understanding. He then touched his Webware device (technology made by Parker Industries) on his wrist and then changed into his Spider-Man suit and then walked out of the room so that he could contact SHIELD. "Even when he is the head of his own company, he still gets distracted when his duty as Spider-Man calls." Jennifer said to herself with a smile before walking to her own office. "But then again, it's what he has to deal with when he is who he is and I wouldn't want him as anything other than himself." Jennifer said to herself again as she walked back to her own office.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as some chapters maybe longer or short than others, it all depends on how much material I can come up with for a single chapter and how much I can put into them (So likely some of them may turn out as drabbles.). I am open to suggestions and plot idea. Please tell me in the reviews or in a PM what you think of these ideas:**

 **A chapter featuring a teen Spidey (like in the Ultimate Comics and the MCU) with the awesome Kamala Khan Ms Marvel.**

 **Hebe from Hercules since I read that Aunt May once tried to set them both up.**

 **Crystal from the Inhumans since I have written it before and I want to try it again.**


	2. Kiri Oshiro

**Okay I plan to continue doing chapters for this so if you have a suggestion or a plot idea, please tell me by personal message please. For this I am doing Kiri Oshiro from the Armor Wars miniseries that was a part of the tie in miniseries for Secret Wars. Basically she is the girlfriend of Spyder-Man a hero in that universe who was a mergement of Spidey and Peter Urich but Peter ends up getting murdered in the story. No it does not count as a spoiler since the blurb of the trade paperback of the series which I have specifically mention it and it is what sets off the plot. Since the mystery of his death leading to uncovering a great conspiracy, his role is basically the same as the Comedian from Watchmen only without any flashbacks and we are clearly supposed to like Peter in that story.**

 **I have become interested in Kiri and to tell you the truth I have started to wish that I used her as the love interest in my Spidey story (will get back to it soon) instead of Cindy but I do plan on sticking with Cindy for the story. But I do hope Peter X Kiri can become more popular.**

Manhattan, New York and in a workshop is Mobairu Yosai Mechaniks, a technological company which was a big partner with Stark Industries. A sixteen year old purple haired girl wearing a light purple high tech armor (though the helmet showed her face and let her hair out) and she was working on some big high tech suits of armor (with a glowing orange reactor which was powering her armor). She smiled as she saw a brown haired boy almost her age wearing a white shirt, light blue short over it and jeans along with a schoolbag. "So you have decided to come straight here from school, have you?" the girl Kiri Oshiro told the boy flying down from the suit she was working to greet her boyfriend fifteen year old Peter Parker.

"Sorry but I was not gifted enough that I was able to graduate from college in my early teens." Peter told her and they shared a hug. Kiri laughed as she dragged him to the suits of armor.

"Don't worry about it, the fact that Tony is interested in you in taking you as an apprentice shows that you are a prodigy yourself and it's just that my rich parents who own their own company gave my a disadvantage to let me pursue education further than what is intended for my age." Kiri told him and Peter smiled knowing that Tony Stark (a friend of Kiri's parents) was interested in mentoring him but not just because he was a young prodigy. "What do you think Peter, I have been looking over them after they were confiscated when Obadiah Stane went to prison." Kiri told him and Peter knew what she was talking about.

Obadiah Stane was the ruthless founder and CEO of Stane International, a competitor of Stark Industries who had hired various hi tech criminals to sabotage his competition. He ended up using stolen plans for the various Iron Man Armours designed and built (which he got from the hi tech mercenary known as the Ghost) which he used to build his own huge armor which he christened the Iron Monger. Piloting it he fought Iron Man only to be defeated and got arrested in the process. His Iron Monger armor and the prototypes got confiscated and his company was under investigation for the criminal dealings involved.

"So you have the Iron Monger suits here, are you trying to use them to make improvements on your own armor Kiri?" Peter asked looking at the armor Kiri created for herself to help with her inventing.

"Tony gave them to me so that I could use them for a project of mine, create something like Tony's Hulkbuster armor which can be used next time there is a giant monster or a villain that can grow giant size." Kiri explained to Peter who looked intrigued. "I don't see myself actually piloting them or something, the superhero life maybe for Tony and Lila's uncle Rhodey but definitely not for me. Besides it would not be worth the bad press that some of them gets like that Spider-Man, I sweat that I am not sure why Tony decided to help out a superpowered vigilante by supplying him with a suit." Kiri sighed but Peter looked alarmed.

"I don't know Kiri, I think the Spider-Man suit looks cool and since Tony is a founding member of the Avengers, maybe he thought he could help out newbie heroes." Peter said sounding a bit defensive which made Lila blink once or twice. "But yeah, it's cool to just be on the bench working on stuff to help people and build heroes their new toys." Peter told her and she then shrugged.

Peter then told her that he was going to out for a walk before going home but then he felt his arm being pulled by Kiri. "Just so you know Lila and I are hosting a party at my mansion in less than a month and you WILL be attending!" Kiri told him and Peter gulped knowing that she was talking about several times where he ended up missing planned dates and had to bail out of hanging out with her and her best friend Lila Rhodes. "Especially since the party will be for you." Kiri told him with a smirk.

Peter then thought for a moment and then groaned realising that soon in the month it will be his sixteenth birthday. Kicking himself for forgetting that he told her that he will definitely will be there and Kiri waved to him as he left opening up his backpack to see his Spider-Man stuff so he could change somewhere and then be ready to do his normal patrols. He just needed to make sure that he will not miss his own birthday party...


End file.
